Steal A Kiss
by dangerlady
Summary: YAOI“Can’t you see? That man is you. And I could never have you.” In your eyes I’m only your best friend.


Steal a Kiss

One shot

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Onhiro. I know you are busy so sorry for disturbing you and thank you so much for giving time in reading this! You are wonderful! You correct my grammar! I hate grammar and English! I don't know why I have a high mark in English.

_Thoughts_

Normal

'_Past_'

"Present"

Summary: "Can't you see? That man is you. And I could never have you." _In your eyes I'm only your best friend_.

Tall; broad shoulders; nicely built but not too built. A body to lust for and this amazing smug look on his face like he owns everything and you just want to wipe it off but then you want to kiss him. His eyes were shining mischievously and seeing them just sent my heart into frenzy.

I am so in love.

But why is love so forbidden? Why is love so blind? Why is love so achingly painful?

I am in love with him and I could not deny that. I've denied that fact for ten years of my life and I am not denying now. I am not too obvious about it anyway so it's safe to say that my love life is still a secret. But what I do hate is that he thinks that I am seeing someone. If he just looks thoroughly in me he might find that he was the one I'm in love with. As each day passes it gets harder to deny and to make up some sort of stupid fib in order for him not to know. But how can I reveal my true feelings without ruining our friendship? And I'm absolutely certain that that little tiny bit of information would break off the fifteen years of bond between us. And I don't want that to be ruined because of my stupid feelings for him for ten years of my life.

So I'm sitting in this chair and listening to him chat about his flame and I could not help but smile wryly. How could he be so near but yet so far? I could touch him but I'm afraid I would be drawn further if I did. I can hug him but tears would later flow during that night. I act nonchalant when he kisses his special someone in front of me and after that I would drink a lot of martinis from my favorite bar and the gay bartender absolutely knew my secret. Honestly, I'm that transparent. My other friends would just not believe it. They said guys find my character frightening. What the hell does that mean? I mean when we first met, he was not scared of me.

I can easily remember those few moments were we bonded instantly like it just happened yesterday. The moment when I spilled my mocha latte in his sweatshirt. Fifteen years ago when I was still a mere twelve year old, I was hanging out with my friends at the mall and I accidentally ran into a fifteen year old guy.

'_I'm really sorry_!'

'_Next time watch where you're going. You don't own this place you know_.'

After this small exchange of words I felt insulted so I pour the latte I was holding over the top of his head and was laughing hysterically for hours after seeing the scandalous look in his face. My friends just shook their heads, already used to my behavior. They dragged me out of the store to prevent further damage. I never saw the guy again until fifteen days later. I had known that his mom was the high school best friend of my mom. And since she had been visiting our house frequently my mom decided to finally go to hers.

'_You're that pig who poured that latte in my head_!'

'_And you're that insufferable brat who thinks he owns the world_.'

The two of us instantly had clicked. We've been best friend since then and I was the first one to know his little tiny secret. So we had ups and downs like normal friends would go through. He came to me for comfort and advice and I went to him when I needed someone to hug me and comfort me while I cried after breaking up with my boyfriend for the fifteenth time. I was there when his father punched him and kicked him in the stomach after finding out the secret we had shared together. I was there when he was hospitalized from cholera and I was really worried and I really thought that he would die and that I would never see my best friend again. When they had announced he was alive I was just so relieved. I ran up to him and hugged him fiercely while crying like a baby.

Four years after that when I was sixteen, he had someone apart from me in his life. It was not a fling like I was used to; it was a real solid relationship. I was feeling put out because of their closeness and I had tried real hard to ruin what they had. He was my friend and I thought that this someone could snatch him away from me. But I was the one who was ruining our friendship by destroying their relationship. He went crazy on me and I cried and pleaded for him to forgive me but his heart was cold as stone as he made his firm decision. Honestly; I could not blame him one little bit because if that happened to me I would have done the same.

So we did not talk to each other for a year even though I left him like a hundred messages in his phone. Our friends knew why but our parents didn't and it was such an annoying thing to explain why we were not together. I told lots of lies and I almost got caught but thanks to him my parents and his never did know about it. I was becoming hysterical over the months. I was thinking that we would be like this for years and years and ruin the friendship that we had created. So in desperate attempt for him to listen to me and with a little dramatic effect I wrote him this long letter saying everything that I thought about him and what was going on in my part and why I was acting that way.

_Dear Uchicha,_

_To tell you the truth I never liked you from the very beginning. I hated you so much because you were such a pain in the ass and I guess your sentiments are also like mine. But the thing is you are my friend when I needed you. You lent me a shoulder when I needed to cry. You listened when I ranted. You were the very best, best friend I've ever had. I tried to ruin your relationship because I thought that the one you love was stealing you away from me. I'm sorry if I was selfish but think of it from my point of view. You were always out because you were with that hussy; I could never reach you because you were always talking on the phone and when we did something together your mind was not on me but in another world. Yes, I acted like a jealous girlfriend but I am not a jealous girlfriend. That would be yucky don't you think so? I only think of you as my annoying brother and lovable best friend. _

_I am really sorry. It's just that I've never seen you act like this. It was so weird to me especially since you would never talk to me. And I am not being paranoid here. Ever since you've got into that relationship you were so distant and I miss the old you. I am really sorry. I tried to fix things up and my plan worked and you two are together again. I'm sorry. Don't worry I will not annoy you anymore. See you in the afterlife. I am at that one bridge. I'm telling you this so that if you find my body I won't be mistaken for someone. But that would be cool, especially if I am mistaken as a celebrity._

_Love,_

_Sakura _

He went after me with all of our friends and family and saw me shouting things I should not have probably shouted while still perched at the railings of the bridge.

'_If I fall kill me immediately! Wait!! I don't want to die!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me! I don't want to die as a virgin_!'

'_Then get off the fucking bridge! Honestly if you want to be de-virginized then stop being a dramatic bitch_.'

Those words instantly made me jump out harm's way and instantly clobber the life out of him which obviously made him shout some interesting obscenities. Yup, we went a long way. I coped with the fact that I had to share him with the one he truly loves. Sadly as time passed by (more like months) I had fallen for him. Or maybe it had been years ago, I just never noticed.

It started out as an innocent day…the worst day of my life. We were at Naruto's house playing twister and…well the two of us were a pair. All in this game was and _so_ close. I tried to laugh off the fluttering of my stomach or the pitter-patter of my heart. I even told him about that, still innocent to the ways of being truly in love.

'_I'm sick_.'

'_What makes you say that_?'

'_My heart beats really fast and I know I am blushing. My stomach is in knots just watching you. I can feel a tingle up my spine when I feel your skin close to me. I'm so sick, right_?'

'_Maybe. Or maybe you are just in love with me_.'

He said that jokingly of course but that had sliced me in the heart like a sharp knife and I was so shocked that I forgot where I was and instantly stood up. We lost the battle of twister after that and he blamed me of course but I was not listening anymore. His words were replaying into my mind. Thank goodness our friends did not hear the exchange of words or I might be teased forever and that would be like a horrible punishment. After that I tried my best to play it cool like nothing had happen. I immediately dismissed any idea when it comes to him. I tried to play the field more and more. In fact I got my first kiss from Gaara and after him lots of boys came. But sadly, all of them were a fling, all of them a one time thing. There are only two boyfriends that lasted a year and not just days and it was Gaara and Chiba.

I understand now; all those guys were a cover for my feelings for the one I truly liked. And now here I am finally admitting it to myself. But after admitting it, it is not like I feel some weight lift off of my shoulders. I felt more pressured and the overall weight on my shoulders had increased. Sometimes I wish that I never ever realized the truth because when I didn't I had felt safe in knowing that I would not openly hurt when seeing them together but now… it's all so depressing and saddening. How can I take him away from a relationship that has such a loving bond?

"Oi, Sakura! What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, his hand waving in front of my face trying to pull me back to the real world. "Are you in trouble? I bet you're pregnant…but that would be impossible since no one would want someone with an attitude like yours."

I just smiled wryly at that, letting the insult pass me by. How could I get pregnant? You are not even mine.

"Are you thinking about someone?" He asked good-naturedly. Looking at me in the mirror and a permanent frown settled in his face after he had seen my face.

"Yes." Was my curt reply to him. _You_.

"Did he hurt you? Where is he?" He asked worriedly.

"How can he hurt me? He doesn't even know." I said to him. _He is nearby. In fact he is fixing my hair, _I added silently to myself.

"You didn't tell him you like him? Why not?" He asked, appalled and very confused. The last time he knew that I have a boyfriend was last year. After we had broken up, I never went out with someone. It was too painful to pretend.

"He already has someone. I am satisfied with only fantasizing about him." _Just as I am doing now_.

"Honey, why? Why not fight for him?"

_Like that would be easy_. "Don't worry; it's just a passing fancy. So how about a comfort kiss?" I cheekily asked him while grinning widely; the pain is hidden deep inside my eyes and hopefully locked forever so people would not notice. He laughs a little and readied himself to be kissed on the cheeks. I would have done so but a naughty thought ran through my mind.

_Why not_? Consequences be damned! This would be the only time that I could finally put my fantasizing about him to an end.

I nervously looked at him preparing myself to steal a kiss from his lips. I don't care if he would not respond; just a light peck in the lips is all I needed to satisfy this craving of mine.

I close my eyes and seemingly for a decade -- for in fact it was only two-and-a-half seconds -- my lips touched his. I could feel him tensing, and I know he was surprised. And so was I. Having the guts to do something like this was like a miracle. But it was all worth it. His lips were the same as what I had imagined. Soft, kissable, and tasting like strawberry.

I instantly let go from his rigid and stunned form. I smiled at him sheepishly while blushing profusely; the heat even reaches to my neck and ears. "I saw in the movies about friends lightly pecking their friend's lips. It's just a goodbye kiss so don't worry. I mean, it's not like it means anything. It was nothing. Ah…eh…um, other people did that to you, right? Peck in the lips or something like that. It means nothing. It's a friendship kiss, that's all."

"Sakura, you're rambling. I got it! It's ok. We are just friends after all." Sasuke said, laughing awkwardly.

_Friends_.

"Yes, friends!" I said perkily to him hoping against hope that my voice isn't shaking. Why would it be? I chose to do that by my own free will. It was not supposed to hurt me.

_That word really hurts. And here I thought the greatest agony happened when giving birth_.

"Sasuke-teme! Are you fighting with Sakura-chan again?" Naruto said as he came into view. I looked at him, smiling lightly and still blushing and avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "Hi Sakura-chan! Hi teme," Naruto said smirking and I looked at him jealously as he kissed Sasuke on the lips.

_I'm sorry Naruto; I cannot afford to be friendly right now_.

As usual Sasuke lovingly kissed him back and I had to fight the urge to puke in front of them. Jealousy is not really the best for me. Besides, how could I stop them? They are the best couple in the group; they had their ups and downs, but they deserve to be happy. I don't care if my heart was being pulled by chains and slowly twisting. It hurts so much that tears began to form in my eyes. It will pass by sooner or later. My hands would stop trembling, and I just needed to keep my smile up and do not let it fall off and everything would be ok.

Honestly, I think I'm improving. I look almost normal now.

"So are you ready to go with us on our camping trip?" Naruto asked me excitedly after his make-out session with Sasuke.

_No. I'd be dying out there. Especially since the two of you are sharing a tent_.

"Yes. Hinata is in the car waiting. I'm so excited to go out in the woods."

"That's good, you can forget all your problems, especially now. You always seem to be in deep thought these days. Is something bothering you? Or is it someone?" Naruto asked with concern seeping into his voice as he peered into my face. I looked away a little not wanting him to see my reaction. I might give away something and that would be trouble. _You would kill me if you knew about my problem. It's better to remain a secret inside me than to let it out_.

I did not answer him and just give him a shrug. He looked at me critically for a minute and then shrugs his shoulders and said, "Sasuke finished doing your hair so let's go. The earlier it is, the earlier you can sort your mind out."

_Sometimes Naruto can be intelligent. Most of the time he is an idiot, though_.

He moved towards the car, already shouting his hellos to Hinata and waving freely, leaving only me and Sasuke. After fifteen years I'm still not use to him being nearby. And when he leans lightly to whisper something in my ear, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in anticipation, my heart running a marathon.

"Sakura, that guy you like would come to his senses. You're the best girl I know, and someone who will pass you by is just a moron." Sasuke said in his deep, baritone voice (it's so unfair! He is gay but he did not develop the feminine voice; he still kept his old baritone voice) and followed Naruto into the car. I heaved a sigh as I watched his departing form.

_How could he do that? _

_He has a loving boyfriend._

_He is my moronic best friend._

_He owns this wonderful salon that I am currently standing in._

_He wears girly perfumes. He puts a dab of lip gloss in his lips. _

_He is gay._

"Can't you see? That man is you. And I could never have you." _In your eyes I'm only your best friend_.

Done!


End file.
